1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a novel ester composition, and more particularly to a benzoic acid ester of isostearyl alcohol (C.sub.18). The composition is particularly useful as a carrier and vehicle or an emollient and solubilizer for cosmetic and toiletry formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stearyl alcohol and isostearyl alcohol are well known alcohols each having the formula C.sub.18 H.sub.38 O. Commercially isostearyl alcohol is a mixture of branched methyl isomers with the general formula: ##STR1## where p plus q is equal to 14.
A material of this type is available from Sherex Inc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,704 to Miller et al describes a process for the production of organic esters produced in a liquid phase reaction of 1-hydrocarbyl bromides with hydrocarbonic acids. In the preferred embodiment of Miller et al, benzoic acid and n-dodecyl bromide (C.sub.12) are reacted at an elevated temperature in the presence of lithium benzoate. Hydrogen bromide is evolved in the course of the reaction and attempts are made to remove the hydrogen bromide from the reaction zone. Miller et al states that such hydrogen bromide is well-known to cause extensive discoloration and deleterious effects.
In table III, Run 25 of Miller et al, benzoic acid is reacted with what is apparently a mixture of bromides in the C.sub.11 to C.sub.15 range. These mixtures are obtained from cracked wax alpha olefins which originate from petroleum, and thus are highly contaminated impure products. The Miller et al esters, as mentioned, are formed by a severe acid-bromide reaction and result in products which are invariably contaminated or discolored by hydrogen bromide. There is no disclosure in Miller et al of any benzoic acid (C.sub.18) alcohol derivatives.
Further, certain linear alkyl benzoates are known in the art, e.g. lauryl benzoate, and stearyl benzoate. None of these benzoates have the unique properties of the ester composition described and claimed herein.